Drowning In Fire
by Girl Khaleesi
Summary: The final battle is over. Merlin is now living in a world with wizards and mortals, with Morgana ruling over the kingdom. Merlin knows he must submit himself to the kingdom, or else Morgana would set an army of trained wizards onto him. But will something stop Morgana from doing so? Perhaps a romance, and some betrayal?
1. Chapter 1: The Party

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! (EXCEPT THAT I WROTE IT)! PLEASE LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK!

Chapter 1: The Party

It was finally over. Merlin was dumbstruck and astounded by it all, his heart still racing. Mordred had lived, Arthur had died. Merlin's closest friend… gone. Morgana now sat upon the throne, ruling over Camelot. But the funny thing was, the kingdom was running a lot more efficiently now. With wizards and warlocks allowed to roam free on Camelot soil, the crop grew much more healthy, wells never ran dry and entertainment was never better.

Merlin sighed. If only Gaius were here to see this new, developed kingdom. The old healer had died of old age, a younger, more refined, wizard taking over his job. Merlin kicked at a stone, stopping it in midair with his magic, levitating it there for a moment, before flinging it into a pail. So much had changed, Merlin reflected.

'Hear ye! Hear ye! Hear ye!' Morgana's new emissary called out, voice booming, echoing over the vast town. Merlin's heart raced, though he was not sure why. Maybe it was because Morgana had not uttered a word since her coronation. Nonetheless, Merlin raced to the town square, where the emissary stood on a newly placed boulder in the middle of the square, which replaced the giant bronze statue of Uther Pendragon.

The emissary continued. 'In honour of her coronation, Queen Morgana has decided to throw a grande soirée. The Queen would love it if you all attended, and will make her best effort to personally meet every single one of her loyal subjects as she believes in being a fair ruler and a loved Queen. The celebration will be held tonight at twilight. That is all. Good day to you all.'

As soon as he jumped off the rock, guards stepped in front of him to avoid further questioning from persistent curious citizens flocking around the emissary. Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. This didn't leave much time for preparation. The sun was already high in the sky, signalling midday. Although the sky was grey as Merlin felt, he decided to go and see Morgana. She was the only remaining friend he had, besides Gwen, but she had decided to lock her old life away and start anew after Arthur's death. She wouldn't talk to any of her old friends either.

Merlin had hoped to have talked to Gwen about everything. But she had new wizard friends now, keeping him from seeing her. Merlin ducked as a carriage flew over his head white stallions galloping on air, barely missing his head. 'Hey! Watch it!' Merlin shouted, agitated as a taut string.

Morgause looked down skeptically, peering out of her carriage. Merlin went red. This meant trouble. Morgause was Morgana's new advisor, counsellor and her ward. She was the second most powerful person in the kingdom. 'Halt the carriage!' Morgause commanded the coachman, a redheaded lad who looked frightened out of his years of growth. Hight fear Merlin though, sympathetic.

The carriage landed next to Merlin. The glittering gold door opened, allowing Morgause to step out, beautiful in her youth. She wore her blonde hair up in a loose bun, a glittering white wrap around dress to compliment. She lay her cold, grey eyes on Merlin, then softened them.

'I was actually searching for you Merlin,' Morgause admitted. 'If you had not caught my attention so… brutally, I would not have noticed you and my search would have been lengthened. You have saved me half my day, so I would rather ignore your petulance for now. It is unseemly that you would already have a companion to the dance tonight, am I correct?'

Merlin was shocked, a look of pure disbelief spread across his face, like a blanket over snow. 'Uh, yeah?…'

'That is most splendid. I have come to ask you to accompany me to the Royal Dance. Do you accept?'

'Uh, sure…. I guess.' Did Morgause just ask him on a date? Nah.

'Excellent. Then it is a date. We will meet outside the palace gates at twilight. I look forward to seeing you.'

Morgause swirled around, white dress shimmering and stepped elegantly into the carriage. 'Carriage, away!'

The stallions jumped off the ground, hooves pounding on thin air towards the castle. Merlin was so confused by his life it was confusing. But it was mostly sad. What Merlin wouldn't give to talk to his old friend Gaius one more time.

By the time the party had arrived, Merlin had dressed up and washed his hair. He didn't particularly feel like going with Morgause after everything that had happened recently, but there was no saying no to her. As Merlin walked out of his house into the dark evening sky, he reflected on how much his life had changed once more. But he knew he was going to have to accept it.

'Merlin!' a weak male voice called out. 'Merlin!'

Merlin froze, before following the voice into a cave. He brushed against a jagged cave wall, ripping his suit, before stumbling and falling, gashing his cheek and knee. He spat out blood, before going deeper, using magic to light the way. He came upon a dragon baby, scales glittering purple and gold, eyes emerald green. Merlin was astonished. He thought the only living dragon left was the white dragon Aithusa.

'What is it?' Merlin's caring, nature-loving side showed now, coming out from beneath his guilt, sadness, loathing and self-pity. But he had to put all other emotions aside. This dragon could be Camelot's saviour. How? Merlin wasn't sure. But he… he just knew.

'Merlin, save me, Merlin. Only you can.' The dragon's mouth wasn't moving. They were speaking with their minds.

'How? Who are you? Why are you here? Where should I take you?'

'Take me nowhere. I must remain here, otherwise I die. I was born here, Merlin, my parents have long gone, though I sense my father is dead whilst my mother lives on. I will not live any longer without sustenance. I need food. As for who I am, my name is Fanir. It means "loyal flame eater".'

'Fanir…' Merlin had heard the name spoken in whispers. Taverns scattered around the province spoke this name in fear, or not at all. They say the person who is named Fanir will either rot into dust or rain hell on the kingdoms. But Merlin dismissed the thought. I mean, how could one dragon cause so much destruction? But then he thought of Kilgharra. He shuddered at the thought of how much destruction the old dragon had caused.

'Please, Merlin, food…'

Merlin had some beef in his pocket for personal reasons, but he knew that this dragon needed him. He took the beef out of his pocket and placed it in front of the dragon's mouth. 'Oh, thank you Merlin! You're my saviour!'

'Aren't you going to eat?' Merlin asked.

'I need to ration this. Come back next week. Please? With pork?'

Merlin smiled for the first time in ages. 'Sure.' Then he walked back outside. He was covered in grime and blood, and his shirt was torn on the shoulder. But it was getting late. He needed to meet Morgause. He began to sweat as he approached the palace, panting as he sprinted closer and closer. Aithusa circled above, occasionally breathing bouts of fire to ward off anyone who wasn't welcome.

Morgause was standing next to the gates, letting other people flood in. Waiting. As Merlin came to Morgause, she looked at him disgustingly. 'What happened? What are you wearing?' Compared to Merlin, Morgause looked an angel. She wore a wide brimmed white dress, lace folds tumbling down from the hem. White flowers were pinned to the corners of the folds. She were her hair down, braids placed perfectly either side.

'This was, uh, the best I had.'

'Why are you bloody and why do you smell of beef? Go wash up at the well! I'll meet you inside.' Morgause stalked inside, train trailing behind her. Merlin washed himself and persuaded a passing sewer to mend his coat. There was a long line into the palace. Merlin was behind the boy who was the coachman for Morgause.

'Hi,' Merlin smiled at the boy. He almost jumped out of his skin. Wide green eyes hid behind long lashes and orange freckles.

'It's ok, little guy,' Merlin said, even though the boy looked no more than 13. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'B-but it w-was m-my fault that I c-crashed into y-you, a-aren't you m-mad?'

'No. I was just… in a foul mood. Sorry.'

'Oh. Ok.' the boy looked relieved.

'So, what's your name anyway?'

'Richie, but my mates called me Rie,' he said, shyly.

'Next!' called the door guard.

Richie walked in, excited, but nervous. Merlin was next. A few minutes passed, but it felt like days at a time before finally the door guard said 'Next!'. Merlin walked into a small chamber. Morgana- Queen Morgana- was sitting on a throne placed against one of the walls. She wore a sleeveless midnight dress, her golden crown shining like a night star in her black hair. worn in a bun.

'Your Majesty,' Merlin bowed.

'Hello Merlin,' Morgana formally greeted him. 'It is nice to see an old friend.'

'Likewise.'

Morgana studied him, grey eyes glimmering fiercely. 'My, how you've changed in the short few days I have become Queen. But how we've all changed, The kingdom has changed for the better, wouldn't you agree, Merlin?'

'The kingdom benefits from all sorts of goodwill since you've taken up the throne,' Merlin replied honestly, not wishing to upset Morgana.

'I'm glad you think that Merlin. I would wish to speak to you later, I will meet you at the refreshments table in 1 hour. I would like it if you would be there. Move on.'

'Of course, Your Majesty,' Merlin bowed and made his exit, spotting Morgause almost instantly. He headed over and Morgause looked him over approvingly.

'Come, Merlin, enough horseplay. I'm sick of waiting and wish to dance.'

Merlin bowed. 'Of course.'

He put his arm around her waist and held the other in her hand. They swirled around aimlessly, Merlin not sure whether he should say something. The pair went through a number of different dances, before Merlin decided an hour had passed.

'The Queen Morgana wishes to see me. May I?'

'I'll be counting the sands in the hour glass upon your return,' Morgause smiled.

Merlin walked away. As Merlin walked to the rendezvous, he had time to think. While his mum wished he'd take a bride soon, was Morgause rushing things? Did he really wish to court her? Or was his heart already stolen by another. Why was his life so difficult?

Surprisingly, Morgana was not surrounded by guards. Maybe the purpose of this ball was to catch out the traitors. She certainly seemed more comfortable than in the little entrance room. He approached Queen Morgana and bowed.

'Oh, please, Merlin, enough with the royal treatment. It makes me depressed to see such a close friend treating me like a stranger.'

'As you wish… Your Majesty,' Merlin grinned his impish smile. The smile he smiled when Arthur was with him… he pushed the thought from his mind.

'Now, now, Merlin, don't make me hit you. What would all these guests think?'

'Now that's the Morgana I know,' Merlin smiled.

Morgana laughed, a free and relaxed laugh. 'Merlin, the reason I asked you here was to ask you to meet me at the cliff overlooking the bay after the party is over. I would really like to see you there. And I'm not just being polite.'

Morgana walked away past Merlin, leaving him dumbfounded. Were two of the most powerful women in Camelot hitting on him?

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 1! Please leave feedback and tell me if you want another chapter! Wuv, MiloPixelCat


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

Morgana hoped Merlin would be there. She had something important to discuss with him. But right now, she already had another meeting with someone else. She hurried down halls and through rooms. If she had not lived here her whole life, she would have been lost as the new Queen. She had a lot of responsibilities now. More than she could ever imagine. No wonder Uther was so grumpy all the time, Morgana thought. It made her smile. It also made her wonder what ever led her to kill the old King.

But then she remembered. He would never had allowed her safe passage in Camelot if he knew what she really was. But now she could put her abilities to good use. There was nothing holding her back now.

'Morgana!'

Mordred stood at the entrance to the Throne Room, which was empty.

'Hello Mordred.' Morgana greeted him.

'For you,' He produced roses from his jacket. Obviously a magic spell. But Morgana still appreciated the gesture profoundly. She smelt them. They didn't smell like normal roses. For her, they smelt of home. Mum's chicken pie, dad's roaring fire.

'H-how did you get them to smell like this?' Morgana wondered aloud.

Mordred smiled. 'For you, anything. I know many spells you wouldn't dare to believe, and, like I said in our earlier conversation, I can teach you.'

Morgana was doubtful. How could she trust Mordred, when all he produced was sweetness and empty promises? Not to mention he had killed Arthur Pendragon. He must want something in return, Morgana thought.

'And in payment for these lessons?' Morgana asked.

'That is something we are here to discuss,' Mordred promised.

Morgana wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or scared.

'Ok, so, tell me more about these lessons you are willing to teach me.'Mordred grinned. His grin isn't as cute as Merlin's, Morgana thought absentmindedly. But she gave herself a mental slap. No time to think about that now.

'As you know, the Others who know these powers fell in battle, to Emerich. But I survived. I am the only remaining survivor of this knowledge.'

Why is he telling me this? Morgana wondered. I already know most of this. Mordred continued.

'I believe you are the one I want to pass this information down to. You are the Queen, of course, and should be entrusted with such knowledge. But I can't tell you unless you do something that would confirm that you would never tell another living soul. I want you to marry me.'

Morgana had never been so shocked. But never so… appreciated. Was Modred proposing to marry her because of her magic lessons… or because he really liked her? Morgana was torn between the two. Her face showed no particular expression, although you could tell she was definitely surprised.

'Why…' Morgana couldn't even speak.

'Think about it!' Modred grew excited. 'Combined, we would be unstoppable! Neighbouring Kingdoms would fear us, no wars would be held and everyone would respect us! As one, we are perfect! We must bind our souls together eternally and all will bow down before us!'

'But why go to all that trouble when I have already searched through the kingdom for traitors?' Morgana was confused. 'And everyone respects me now because I have brought peace between wizards and mortals.'

'There are some who wish to dethrone you. And I hear there is a powerful usurper out there who goes by the name Guinevere Pendragon.'

'Gwen…' Morgana was shocked. ''But, sh-she would never-'

'Has she left?'

'Yes, but she needed some time away from us because of Arthur-'

'But she loved him. And she has a lot of loyal friends and supporters who follow her and wish for the old way. She would want to avenge him. She obviously doesn't trust you. Have you seen her tonight?'

Morgana's response floated on her lips: "no". But Mordred read her expression as clear as an open book.

'I thought as much. Now, do you wish to combine strengths and let the kingdoms know who should rule?'

'Fine,' Morgana swallowed. 'I'll marry you.'

'Excellent,' Mordred's smile made her face melt. 'Then our business is concluded. We will be married within a fortnight and our love shall become public five days hence.'

With that conclusive note, Mordred swept up his cloaks and walked out, leaving Morgana standing there, processing what had just happened.

The party was over. People were flocking out, still buzzing about the night's events. Morgana slipped out, undetected, wearing her trademark black hooded cloak.

Under the cover of moonlight, she walked up to the peak, wrapping herself in her cloak. It would appear that she beat Merlin up here, and it was starting to snow. Morgana hoped Merlin would understand what she was going through, though she had decided to keep her recent engagement to herself. Frosted flakes fell from the sky, twinkling and dancing in the deep blue night sky.

Morgana whirled around when she heard footsteps crunch in the snow. Merlin stood there, eyes flashing golden for a picosecond before turning into that gorgeous shade of blue. He still wore tonight's attire, and looked tired, yet still shaggy and cute. But Morgana would not allow herself to think like this. She had already been promised to another.

'Merlin,' Morgana's voice felt like a whisper on a breeze, yet Merlin heard.

'Morgana,' he said respectfully, stiff.

'I have a lot to to tell you,' Morgana said, honestly. The sheer truth of the matter seemed to beckon Merlin closer. He came towards her and stood by her side at the edge of the clifftop.

'I'm listening,' he said, as he gazed at her with those big, blue, attentive eyes that said he was listening more than anything. Morgana took a deep breath before speaking.

'Merlin, I'm scared.'

Those two words so close together, driving each other apart. Those two words Morgana had been fearing to reveal to anyone, even Mordred, the one she had been promised to, yet she was revealing them to Merlin, bare and simple, yet so much more. She felt as though she could trust him, but could she trust her own heart? Morgana kept speaking.

'I've been so afraid of how people would react to a female ruling over them,' everything else came out in a tumble, frantically getting out, waiting to be shared. 'I never knew how much people rely on me to make the right decisions, and I fear I haven't been making to many good decisions over the past few days.' Not surprisingly, her acceptance to Mordred's proposal came to mind as she spoke these words. 'I've never ruled over anything before, and I worry not many will like me. I even heard some distressing news earlier, and I'm afraid someone will try to overthrow me. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, because it could be you that would one day kill me, but…'

At this point, Morgana burst into tears. She felt Merlin's hand rub her shoulder and she flung herself into his arms and started sobbing onto his shoulder. The two hugged there in that moment, snowflakes drifting down around them. Somehow, their lips met, and they started kissing lightly, lips tentatively brushing against each other.

It was the most happy Morgana had felt in ages. The pair sank to the snowy ground, still wrapped in each other's arms, lips still meeting together; the perfect embrace. Morgana felt a connection at once, as all problems flew away with wings of gold. She and Merlin waving; bidding them farewell. They were holding hands, wearing white and showers of white rose petals rained down on them from the heavens. Morgana opened her eyes. Another seer dream. What else could the future hold?

When Merlin and Morgana broke, they held each other and lay down in the snow together, neither one speaking, as not to spoil the most perfect moment they both had felt in a long time. But, like all perfect moments, they must all be stopped eventually.

'What was that?' Merlin wondered aloud, his voice soft and gentle.

'I don't know,' Morgana replied, starstruck.

They rolled over so they were facing each other. Merlin stroked Morgana's cheek, as if checking this were real. Then he spoke again.

'I'm sure no-one would ever think to overthrow you. If anyone should hate you, it should be me. But if I don't hate you, no-one will, don't worry about that.'

Merlin smiled, and his smile warmed Morgana so much, she felt herself melting underneath his friendly gaze, although not in the rough, forceful way Modred had held her under his stare. This felt nice. This felt real. Merlin's words felt true to Morgana, and Mordred's felt fake. But she couldn't back out now. The thought of Modred brought back memories of how she had accepted his proposal. She tasted sour bile in her mouth.

Morgana's smile vanished instantly and she got up to her knees, snow falling off her back. Merlin stood as well, and helped Morgana to her feet.

'Do you want to meet here again tomorrow?' Merlin asked.

'Of course,' Morgana said, half snapping out of the daydream. It had gotten late. 'But I had better go now. They'll be worried.'

'Of course,' Merlin smiled. The two walked away hand in hand, before parting with a swift kiss at the fork in the road.

Morgana left floating. But as she cam into the palace, she was greeted with Morgause standing coldly there. Her icy gaze sent shivers up her spine, removing whatever trace of warmth Merlin's gaze left on her. Morgana's only sustenance was thinking of his smile and the way he had held her for the briefest of moments.

'Why did you want to talk to Merlin?' Morgause asked coolly. Morgana had been so used to these situations before, she had come up with a response to this question before she even asked to meet Merlin at the refreshments table.

'What else? To see if he was a spy.' Morgana said even more coolly.

Morgause didn't look convinced, but she just said 'And?'

'Obviously he wasn't. Otherwise I would have done with him what I did to all the others convicted guilty.'

'Fed them to Aithusa?'

'Precisely.' Morgana replied.

'What questions did you ask him?' Morgause asked, not giving up.

'Only one,' Morgana said, continuing on the way to her room, walking at a quicker pace than normal.

Morgause walked after her, keeping perfect pace.

'What was this question?' Morgause asked.

Morgana whirled around. 'Now that would be the Queen's business, and, as my ward, you're getting a little too curious for your own good. Now, I suggest you drop it before I title you a traitor.'

Morgana was shocked; she sounded a lot like Uther when he spoke to her like that. Morgana shook off the thought. Morgause squinted her eyes, but then let her features soften. 'Fine. I would not betray the trust of my Queen. The rightful heir to the throne, and ruler of Camelot.'

'Better, now hurry along to your room. It's becoming late and I am tired and wish to retire to my chambers as well.'

'As you wish, Your Majesty,' Morgause turned and walked to her room, guards stepping in front of the door as it slammed shut.

Morgana felt confidence as the new Queen, and felt good giving commands and them being listened to. She had spent far too long under Uther's control, not being able to have her say. She walked into her chambers and collapsed onto her bed. It had been a long evening and it was going to be a longer day tomorrow. At least you can see Merlin at the end of the day, Morgana thought to herself.

She undressed and pulled the covers over herself.

The winds howled. A dragon loomed over the mountain she and Merlin shared their first kiss. They were there again, only a little red haired boy crouched between them holding onto Merlin's leg for dear life. Merlin and Morgana clutched each other, as the dragon loomed over them, opening its big mouth, red appearing at the back of the throat. She zoomed into the red, but when she came out, the red was a ruby diamond on a golden ring Morgana wore. She was wearing white, and was dressing for a wedding. Her new maiden, Hilla, called. 'My lady, your groom is here to see you!' The door opened and a familiar voice said 'Hello Morgana.'

Morgana woke in a sweat. What could her new dream mean?


	3. Chapter 3: The Mess

Merlin woke up, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. It was like half of his heart was in fear and confusion, like the feelings were not his, but someone else's. Where was the other half of himself that he could not find? Merlin's bare chest gleamed with sweat, and he ran his hand through his hair, scared of his new feelings. Merlin dragged himself out of bed and splashed his face with water to help him think. He felt his brain whirr to life as he started to realise things. Last night, there was only one moment he felt whole. Like both sides of him were happy. When he and Morgana shared a kiss.

Merlin dismissed the thought. How could he have been so stupid? He had just kissed the Queen! The woman who killed Uther and Arthur Pendragon and stole the Throne of Camelot by force! What had he been thinking?

But it was so magical and special, the hopeful part of him said, sweetly and alluringly. Merlin clamped his hands over his ears as if to block the thoughts as if they were coming from outside and not within him. Merlin strained against himself, whispering voices filling his head. He stumbled and crashed into the cupboard, pots and pans clattering to the floor around him. He sank to the floor, hands on his head, groaning with agony. But one voice silence the whispers. One voice broke through the barrier. One voice. Fanir's.

"Merlin!"

The voices were whisked away. Merlin's head rang. But it was silent. Merlin breath a sigh of relief and lay down on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"Merlin! Come quick! I'm afraid something new has arisen!"

Merlin wondered what the dragon could want. But nevertheless he hurried over, the moon low in the sky, but the sun not yet visible. He ran for what felt like an eternity, sleep tiring him to a half-hearted jog. His feet dragged the last mile down into the cavern where Fanir lay resting. Only, Fanir wasn't there anymore. Only a purple and gold dragon-scale skin. Fanir had shed. That meant- a set of heavy stomping footsteps echoing through the cavern interrupted Merlin's train of thought. Merlin turned to his left and saw Fanir, only 3 times the size, a little bigger than a grizzly bear.

"Fanir…?" Merlin was shocked.

"Dragons grow fast when fed properly," Fanir focused a twinkling emerald green eye on Merlin.

Merlin stared up at the huge beast that stood before him. The purple and gold dragon towered over him, a ghost of a smile emanating from his jaws. Merlin felt proud of Fanir, as if he had raised him himself. But whilst he hadn't raised Fanir in a sense, Merlin had given Fanir the beef.

"Watch this, Merlin." Fanir sucked in a breath, and turned the opposite direction. He blew out, and a breath of fire burst out of Fanir's mouth, the rock he had targeted turning to ashes and dust. Fanir turned back around, proud of his accomplishment and breathed smoke out of his nostrils.

Merlin laughed as he choked on the dust Fanir had breathed on him. But he stopped, thinking. Other than a change in size, why had Fanir called for him? He raised the question with Fanir.

"Well, there is this, uh, discovery I made. Follow me." Fanir stomped away, Merlin hurrying to match Fanir's big steps. They reached a cavern. A huge crater ay wasted in the middle. Merlin gaped at the sheer size of it, he had never seen anything like it before. It seemed to go down forever, Merlin could see no bottom.

"If I had made this discovery earlier, I would have glided down," Fanir mentioned to Merlin. "But, alas, I cannot for I have grown too big. My wingspan is too great for the width of this hole."

Merlin nodded, before remembering what many things he had to do today. "Look, Fanir, I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

Fanir blinked, before flying upwards. Merlin looked up and was astonished to see the cavern's ceiling was way high up and the walls extended into a large space where Fanir could fly, free of bumping into anything. Merlin smiled and walked drearily back to his house, seeing the sun's head peeking over the horizon.

Merlin's day was long and boring, as he worked as a stableboy. It wasn't gruelling work, as he could just use his magic, but it was still a dreary task. He was payed very little, but it was still enough. He walked home, tired from lack of sleep, and flopped onto his bed. He tore his shirt off and flung it in the corner and fell into a deep sleep and woke himself when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Merlin! Please! Are you there?"

Morgana. Merlin mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten about meeting Morgana. He opened the door. Tired. Everything was blurry but he could tell Morgana was mad. He rubbed sleep from his eyes. and saw her standing impatiently, arms folded across her chest. She wore a crimson blue dress, layers of silk billowing out below her waist, long skinny sleeves and a corset showing her cleavage.

"Merlin, I was waiting last night and you didn't show and-" Morgana stopped, and her face turned red as she saw Merlin's bare chest. Merlin flushed as well.

"Uh, I just gout of bed. Hold on."

Merlin ran inside and threw his shirt on.

"Come in, Your Highness," Merlin invited Morgana in. She gave him a curious look as he ran behind her and shut the door for her. "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable, Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to welcome you to my home."

"Merlin, please stop," Morgana gave Merlin a troubled look. "Why are you doing this?"

Merlin's face tightened. Why was he doing this? Because there was nothing between them. Because she could have him executed if he showed any sign of hostility. Because she would and would always be a Queen and a Monarch. Yes, she would be a Queen, but she would never be his Queen. Merlin bit his tongue. A drop of blood blossomed from the pierce.

"Because you are a Queen, Your Highness," Merlin stiffened at the chilled touch in his voice.

Morgana must have heard it too, for she stood from the rickety wooden chair and stared Merlin down.

"Stop. Just, stop. If you really believe I am your Queen then you would not behave in such a manner. But I am more than just your Queen, I am your friend. Or is this not so?" Morgana's stare challenged Merlin. He sighed.

"Of course you are my friend," Merlin said, simply. "But I am afraid we can be nothing more than that. What happened a few nights ago was ball madness. We had an adrenaline rush from the party that made us act foolishly. I regret everything that had happened, although I do hope we continue to be friends."

To Merlin's surprise, Morgana seemed relieved at hearing this. "Well… good. That news just makes what I am about to say a little easier." Morgana took a deep breath. "Merlin, since you say we are good friends, would you mind if… I'm engaged?"

This news took Merlin by surprise? Morgana was engaged? Shouldn't the whole Kingdom have heard about it by now? Surely all the ladies would be gossiping and closing dresses and gowns to wear. Hadn't Merlin noticed?

"Am I the last person to hear of this?" he asked Morgana, carefully monitoring her answer.

"No. In fact, you are the first. I felt I wanted to tell you of this myself. I wanted it to be more… personal. The rest of the kingdom will know three days hence."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And who is it you are to be wed?"

Morgana shifted nervously. "I… that is of no importance." Feeling a surge of energy and forgetting himself, Merlin grasped Morgana on the shoulder blades. "Who? I must know, Morgana."

Her eyes welled up. "You'll overreact…"

Merlin gritted his teeth. "Who?"

Morgana let loose a single tear and gasped, "Mordred."

Merlin let go of her, almost pushed her away. His eyes were blank. He was looking without seeing. He was hearing without listening. He was feeling without his heart. Mordred, his enemy. Why did it have to be Mordred? Gut-wrenching pain stabbed him, but only emotionally.

"Merlin?"

Merlin was aware his eyes were gazing into nothing. His breathing was short and shallow. "Leave me."

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" Merlin roared. Defiant, Morgana rose, picking up her skirts and strode out. Merlin breathed heavily as he heard horses galloping, before he heard air rushing. They had taken Morgana off into the sky. Merlin sat down, covering his face with his hands. He knew no one was around, but even he didn't want to know he was crying.

A while late, Merlin awoke once more to the sound of hooves outside his house. He grumbled and washed his hair quickly, and as to avoid another "show up to the door without a shirt episode" he also put on a wooden fleece. He opened the door and Morgause stood there, wearing a white dress and a veil over her face.

"Huh?"

"Good evening Merlin. Look, this is just business. She handed him a white letter sealed with red wax. Merlin curiously opened it, and saw the title:

Please Attend Princess Morgause and Warlock Merlin's Wedding

Where: Chapel

When: A fortnight

Wear: Formal Attire

Bring: Gifts

"What the-?"

Morgause kissed him sweetly on the tip of his nose. "Don't leave me waiting at the altar. Or I'll be very mad."

She stalked off and flew away in her white and gold carriage. Merlin gazed into the distance, dazed. What had his life become? He was unsure. He stumbled back inside, the words on the invite blurring. But no other reason could explain how it had gotten wet. Tears streamed from Merlin once more. Hitting himself, he cursed and screamed as loud as he could inside of himself "How can I be so weak?"

Why was he crying? Why was he unable to decipher his emotions? Why was his life a riddle he could not solve? Who did he truly love? Why had Morgause proposed to him? Why had Mordred proposed to Morgana? It didn't make any sense. But he knew he had to make a choice. Soon. His heart ached, not his half, but the other, his was unemotional. He was trapped in a void, unable to feel. Unable to see. Unable to breathe.

He lay down on his bed and breathed deep, even breathes in a futile attempt to perhaps calm down. Why was his life chaos? Then he was pulled away into waking dreams.

The sun shone brightly down, melting the snow beneath his feet. He looked down and saw he was wearing a white silk dress, folds of fabric pulled to show his body shape. He looked towards the mirror and saw Morgana's face staring back at him. The bags that hung under her eyes flared through her cream shaded skin, dulling with restlessness. Her eyes were red and swollen, puffing at the corners. Tears had clearly been evident on her face, thin wet lines darkened the white as snow face concealment she wore. Her hair was pulled back and braided into a high bun, beautifully enhanced by the veil she wore. Merlin turned, and saw himself standing there. He wore his trademark blue shirt, red neck scarf and brown jacket. His hair was neatly brushed down and to the side, a change from the wispy and wild look he usually went for. "Merlin," he spoke with Morgana's voice. "Yes. I.. just wanted to wish you luck. I hope you and Mordred have a happy future together." Merlin could tell he didn't mean it. "Merlin, know that whatever I do, I do for my kingdom, not for my own happiness." "I understand," was the reply Merlin presented. His face grave, he turned to leave, but was halted by Morgana's voice. "Wait. Merlin, I just wanted you to know, I like you. But… not… not just as a friend. I'm not entirely sure yet, my emotions overwhelm me, and… I wanted you to know. This is why I am sharing this dream with you. If you understand, please meet me at the peak. I would wish to exchange a few words with you before my wedding day." Merlin said nothing, but sleeping Merlin whispered "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," and dream Merlin repeated these words. Then, his dream vanished into darkness and the rest of his night was undisturbed by dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayal

Morgana awoke from her slumber. Rays of light shone on her bed, illuminated the floating dust particles that floated through. It was a beautiful morning, thought Morgana, happy and content that maybe Merlin had received her message. She washed, dressed into her blue gown and almost floated down the marble stairway to break fast with her Royal Court and discuss the Kingdom's treasury and costs. It was a dull meeting, the minced meat even duller, only the spiced eggs provided any flavour. But it wouldn't do any difference, all Morgana could think about was Merlin, and the empty feeling in her gut when she was away from him. Finally the meeting was over. Usually the meetings lasted a whole day when Uther was in control, but prices had plummeted since Morgana ruled and the managing of money was easy and only lasted a few hours. Morgana walked back to her room, eager to finish her book about the Famous Dragons and Their Riders of Camelot. It was most interesting. But, before she had gotten but a few feet from the meeting room, someone called her name.

"Morgana! My betrothed!"

Mordred. Morgana turned and saw Mordred in his prime. Short curly black hair damp from his wash, a thin woollen shirt and pants were all he wore, with sandals. "Mordred. My betrothed. What is it you wish to tell me?"

"I just wanted to declare my love to you. Come, let us go to the forest where we may be alone."

They rode to the forest bareback on Mordred's brown stallion. Mordred held one hand around her waist and one on the reins. Morgana faintly wondered how he did that. They reached a little grove with green plants making way to a lush green patch of grass under a tree that dropped no needles. Mordred jumped off, and then, grabbing Morgana around the waist, helped her off too, even though she was perfectly capable of jumping off herself. Mordred sat with his back against the tree and gently held Morgana in a position that only allowed her to rest her head on Mordred's chest. He stroked her hair absentmindedly and Morgana closed her eyes. Who wouldn't want this? She thought to herself.

"Morgana."

Morgana lifted her head and Mordred held her hands and placed them in his lap. His piercing blue eyes seemed soft for a change, as he gazed into hers. A soft summer wind blew a wisp of hair onto Morgana's face. Mordred tentatively brushed it off and tucked it behind her ear. A faint thought of Merlin entered her mind, but she pushed it away. Why? Because she and Merlin would never happen. Mordred was the future. Merlin was, Mordred is. Without thinking, she leaned in.

Mordred's lips felt cold against hers. Mordred brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, Morgana wrapping her arms around Mordred and tousling his hair with her hands. Her brain was still trying to comprehend what she was trying to accomplish. But, while her brain was still doing this, Mordred touched his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth like a blossom in springtime. They remained embraced for a few more moments, until Mordred reached behind Morgana and pulled a rope loose from its knot. `

"Morgana?" A soft, grief-ridden voice fell like whisper on the wind. Oh no. Not that voice. Not that sweet, innocent voice. Morgana and Mordred broke apart. Morgana saw Mordred's eyes narrow, before she turned her head and saw Merlin standing there. His shoulders hung limp, his expression that of a torn heart. How was she to know she was hurting him? She cursed herself for not knowing the forest was Merlin's favourite place to come and think.

"Merlin. If you would kindly go, my betrothed and I are sharing a moment." Merlin's eyes were like flint and steel as he stared at Mordred. Mordred turned to Morgana. "What shall we name our son? Micky?" Morgana's eyes flared and she whipped her head around to Merlin. His eyes hardened, though they were glossed over, as if someone had drawn misty curtains over them.

"Merlin-" Morgana was trying to plead, to try make him understand, but Merlin cut her off with a sharp glare.

"No. no. I get it. Have fun you two. And Micky's a stupid name. Only a corn sack would name their son Micky. I suggest Melvon." With that, Merlin turned and galloped away on his white steed. No! Morgana thought. No! No! No!

"M-merlin! Merlin wait! She tried to stumble after him, but she tripped and ripped her dress from her waist down exposing her bare leg. She kicked off her shoes and jumped onto Mordred's horse. But, being as the stallion was Mordred's, he bucked and whinnied, throwing Morgana off. She halted, frozen inches from the ground. Her peripheral vision allowed her to see Mordred with his hand outstretched, eyes flashing from gold to blue. He put her arms underneath her and allowed her to fall into his arms. Morgana gazed longingly at Merlin, galloping away and out of sight.

Slipping, she hung her arms around Mordred's neck. Mordred glanced down between her legs, the rip showing more than it needed to. Letting go of one hand, Morgana slapped his face. Mordred cringed and dropped her. Letting out a dignified "Humph!" she stomped away, holding up her skirts, mostly annoyed she had ripped her favourite dress, partly angry at Mordred for infuriating Merlin, a little angry at herself for allowing such events to partake, and the rest of her felt sad for Merlin, whom she realised she had really loved all along.

The ride back to the castle had been silent and awkward. As Morgana slipped off the horse, she said in her most dignified voice, "Thank you very much for the ride, I hope we can do it again soon," and stormed off, not meaning a word of it. She crashed into her room, like a tornado let loose, her handmaiden Harriet undressing her and tutting her disapproval at the rip in her dress and scurrying off to hand it to the royal seamstress Emmanuella. Even though it was nigh on midday, Morgana changed into her nightgown and dreamt, hoping for some insight to the future.

Unfortunately, all Morgana dreamt of that night were nightmares. She was a crow, flying down to the ground, twisting and turning in the harsh winds. Merlin stood, staring at the tree branch where she would land. Merlin glared at her, eyes turning molten gold. "Seer. I shall never forgive you, nor shall I forget. With that, Morgana felt her real body, but she was completely naked. Merlin laughed, and she was in the town square. Her head was shaved and people were throwing fruit and laughing at their queen roam the streets nude. Morgana shivered and screamed for someone's forgiveness. This did not come Instead, a vision of Merlin at the cliff was replaced. She had a bird's eye view of Merlin looking down into the chasm below. Without another thought, he jumped.

Morgana woke screaming, screaming for Merlin. Instead, Harriet came in, Emmanuella close behind.

"My Queen," Harriet addressed her.

"What is wrong? Please, tell us! We are your loyal servants!" Emmanuella seemed to shiver, at awe of being in the presence of the Queen, the gift of being helpful at her doorstep. A little part of Morgana was comforted that there were people among her subjects that would die for her other than soldiers that had sworn their loyalty to her.

"N-no. It is ok. I am fine now. Thank you very much for your concern. Just… nightmares."

Harriet and Emmanuella nodded with understanding, Emmanuella's nods a little too fast and eager. Wow, she really does idolise me, Morgana thought, though her heart was still hammering and she suspected she had just thought of that to distract herself. She breathed in deeply and dismissed Harriet and Emmanuella. She closed her eyes and, for once, her sleep was undaunted my dreams, only a void of darkness and shadow which, for Morgana, was utterly terrifying.

Bells woke her, ringing loud and clean, cutting through the shards of glass that guarded Morgana's sleep from wake. Drowsily, she thought, fire bells. She smacked her lips. A few seconds passed, before she could fully comprehend. Fire bells. Fire bells!

"Fire bells!" Morgana stumbled out of bed, calling for Harriet to dress her and to make haste. She rushed downstairs and talked to Officer Williams. "What has happened? Where is the fire?"

The captain of the guard made a psssht sound. "Some country house in the middle of nowhere. Not important, don't worry, it won't spread here. There's no plant life around to sustain it. It will die out soon."

Morgana had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Have you not sent any men out to receive the fire or to put it out?"

Officer Williams looked down at her with confusion.

"Of course not. Risking my men's lives on such an insignificant fire is worthless."

"I thought you had my spell casters at your disposal, Officer."

"They say their spells use energy and they must save it for more important matters."

Morgana let out an anguished scream of frustration and called for her stableboy, Peter to fetch her mare Greywind.

After 5 anguished minutes of impatience of Peter hurriedly saddling up Greywind, fumbling and making errors when Morgana barked at him to hurry up, she was riding as fast as the wind towards Merlin's wooden hut. Why, oh why did I have to place him so far out of my city borders? Morgana thought, regretting her decision with every fibre of her body.

As she was riding, she had flashbacks to the earlier that day, when Merlin had discovered her rendezvous with Mordred and her embarrassment at revealing her flower to Mordred. When she had so unintentionally betrayed the only one she truly loved. Her mind drifted to how she thought that Merlin's stallion Snowfire was a lot more romantic and prettier than Mordred's horse Nightmare. Tears streaming down her face as her suspicions were confirmed, out of control smoke rising from Merlin's home had appeared from over the hill. She screamed once more and spurred her mare into a faster gallop.

Uttering a spell, rainclouds appeared over the charred house. Morgana leapt off Greywind and let go of her spell when the rain doused every last flame of fire. She ran into the house black as coal and dug through the remnants. She hoped to find Merlin, somewhere. Have hope, she told herself and, with renewed courage, remained digging until sunset, when her clothes were torn and filthy, her hands and fingernails black and sweat clung to her face and when it was obvious Merlin had not survived.

Tears streamed down Morgana's face, and she lay in the rubble, not caring how filthy she had gotten. Not caring about the costs of the house. Only thinking about Merlin. Thinking about his cute grin. Thinking about sharing their fist kiss. A true kiss. She thought to the kiss she had Mordred had shared. She thought of how he had undone the rope holding her back fabric together and how she wanted her dress to fall down farther, until Merlin showed up, broken-hearted and grief-ridden. She thought about how Mordred saw her flower and the look on his face when she slapped him. She thought of how it hurt to be dropped and how it hurt even more to be alone. She thought of her dream, of Merlin saying he'd never forgive her, nor forget her. She thought of how she had been exposed and bald in the street, her people throwing fruit at her, laughing as if it were a fun game. She thought of how she had felt embarrassed, of how she thought of what Merlin would think of her and how he was laughing too. She thought of how he had killed himself when he had found her kissing Mordred with assumed more passion than she had kissed him.

The crying ceased as Morgana reviewed something; she had told Merlin she was promised to Mordred and he said he wanted to be nothing more than friends. The fact that he cared so much about her kiss with Mordred was proof that he loved her too! Pleasure filled her heart at knowing someone loved her for herself, before grief took over when she realised once more that he was dead. His skeleton turned to ashes. His spirit gone with the wind.

Sullenly, she walked to her mare, who was grazing. She rode off on Greywind and she closed her eyes, trusting her to lead. While the scenery whizzed past, wind whipped Morgana's usual black hair now streaked with they grey of ash and her blood red lips were now dotted with flecks of ash charring black. Her blue dress was torn and dirty, but her white underclothes hid any body parts she did not wish to show, although they were now more grey, black and white.

She opened her eyes as she rode into the town of Camelot, most gaping at the sight of their city Queen, others having the courtesy to look down or away, some just curiously glancing then returning to their business. Peter took Greywind to unsaddle, clean and brush her down. Morgana felt wobbly on her feet after riding such a distance, but she managed to make it to her chambers and request Harriet to change and bather her. Once again, Harriet was dismayed that she had ruined yet another gown within one day and called for Emmanuella once more after she had finished soaking and washing it. Whilst Harriet was disappointed at the loss of another beautiful dress, Emmanuella seemed to love the challenge, or loved to help the Queen and have something to do. As Emmanuella left, she bowed to Morgana and bid her farewell.

Once Morgana was clean and changed into new clothes, a green silk fabric dress, parting in a triangle below her waist using a different fabric and a different shade of green to enhance the dress and its beauty. She walked to the Palace Gardens, to reflect, and was surprised to find Mordred standing with his back to her. He turned and greeted her with a dashing smile and a single red rose. Morgana greeted him by folding her arms and tapping her foot suspiciously. She had a query.

"Mordred, would you have taken any part in the suspicious fire at Merlin's house just hours after he discovered our embrace?"

To her surprise, Mordred did not attempt to hide it.

"Of course. He was a traitor." he almost looked smug, as if he were pleased with himself he had finally ridden Camelot of his sworn enemy. "Using the magic that had died with my fallen family, I caused lightning to strike his roof made of hay. The house was instantly caught ablaze."

Morgana glared at him. "You monster! Merlin had done no wrong! I'm never going to marry you!" As soon as she uttered those words, gut-wrenching pain speared her head, shards of glass crashing onto her mind, attacking her consciousness. She collapsed to the floor, seething with pain, clutching her head as if that would make the pain go away. She glared up at Mordred, who looked smug.

"Unfortunately, Morgana, dearest, you swore you would marry me. You cannot go back on your promise now."

Mordred swept up his cloak and stalked away, leaving Morgana to be anxiously carried away by the nursemaids, Harriet apologising, cursing herself to not be there by her side, Emmanuella stroking her fevered head, attempting to soothe her with good tidings of her gowns. But Morgana could only think of Merlin and the look of despair on his face, the last look she had ever seen him give her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Survivor

Merlin coughed and sat up, looking at his surroundings. He was in Fanir's cave, on the stone floor. His head hurt and his vision was dazed, black and purple spots growing and shrinking in his sight. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. He couldn't fathom what he had done to be as smoky as a pork on a spit in the last half hour. But then, like a dam breaking over, everything cam flooding back to him. The pain. The way Morgana and Mordred kissed. The agony. The hurt. More pain. The heat of the fire in his house. The smashed window. The blood on his leg The glass shards in his arms and knees. The sensation of the cold stone floor against his hot as fire skin a pleasing, lulling sensation. The deep sleep. Merlin opened his eyes.

He tenderly sat up and muttered a few healing spells, once he removed the glass from his skin. He was still utterly filthy, and heartbroken. His heart was torn in two. Once again, Merlin thought sourly, nothing goes right for the Mighty Merlin, Saviour of Camelot. Yeah right. He stood up and stretched. The ground hadn't been that comfortable. His bones cracked as he stretched his arms up into the air. Merlin curiously wandered to the cave mouth, for, from this pint of view, he could see his house. Nothing remained but charred stumps and rubble. Damn, Merlin cursed his bad luck.

What had happened to his life? Why was he suddenly so unlucky? Maybe he would just pick a cute sorceress and settle down. Why had he always chosen the important women. At least Morgause would think I'm dead, Merlin tried to look on the bright side. But then he thought of his mother. Of his poor mother when she learned her son was potentially dead. He sunk to the ground and stared at the setting sun. He absentmindedly wondered what it would be like to marry an ordinary girl, settle down and have regular kids. To not be a wizard. TO not have the weight of a prophecy weighing you down for years.

He smiled and thought that would be nice. But he was pulled back to reality when he realised what his life had become. His smile vanished and was quickly replaced by a furrowed brow and a foggy mind. But Merlin didn't allow himself to think like that anymore. Morgana loved Mordred. There was nothing he could do. But you never confessed your feelings for her, his inner voice consoled him. You need to at least tell her how you feel.

Now, Merlin didn't listen to his inner voice much, but he knew that Morgana needed to know how he felt, for how else could he move on without regret? He wondered how long he had slumbered.

"Merlin!"

"Fanir?"

"Merlin, the answer to your question is: you have been asleep near a fortnight." A fortnight? Merlin groaned and stood. He needed to go to Morgana now. Before her wedding. Panicked thoughts presented themselves in his mind, clouding his brain, refusing him the right to think.

"Merlin." Fanir's low voice rumbled in his mind. "Your horse is in the hollow we first met."

Merlin thanked him, and ran to find SnowFire and he jumped onto him, fine to ride bareback. He galloped towards Camelot, hoping no one would recognise him. Thankfully, no one did, and he managed to dismount in the local stables without interruption. He silent crept around the guards, or using spells to distract them. He crept up the stairs and knocked on Morgana's door. Again. Once more. No reply. Was she out with Mordred again? Were they trying for an heir to Camelot? The thought disturbed Merlin more than he had thought it to.

"Hello?" a thick Scottish accent filled the hallway. Merlin whipped around. Standing there was a girl, no more than fifteen, dressed in a maid's attire. White lace bonnet, simple dress, and a pinafore that started at her waist. Unfortunately for the girl, the pinafore looked rather, well, tight around the edges. He supposed she'd been helping herself to the royal kitchen stores.

"Who are you?" Merlin supposed she was trying to be brave, but without avail. If Merlin did have to fight her, she looked without magic and the extra weight she carried made her movements slow and sluggish. He decided to try talking first, to convince this serving girl he wasn't an enemy.

"I am a close friend of Queen Morgana. Where is your status in regards to the Queen?" Merlin needed to find out more about this girl if he was to use anything against her, or come up with an excuse she would believe. He needed to find out how much she knew and if she was easy to manipulate. Merlin thought she looked rather gullible, but maybe that was just him.

"Oh. Are you a friend of the beloved Queen? Well… I suppose that's fine. I'm Emmanuella, daughter of Baron Abott. Why am I serving girl? I suppose you're wondering. Well, I am the youngest of 15 siblings, plus I'm what you'd call a bastard. My father did love prostitutes, you see. My mother was a common whore."

Merlin was a little weirded out, and also shocked that Emmanuella had just revealed that about herself. But, he supposed was a good thing. He could use her to find out where Morgana was.

"Where is Queen Morgana? I have been on a very long trip, see, and I wish to see her."

Emmanuella nodded, as if she understood. "She's at her wedding ceremony. In the lush Paradise Meadows. Fine day for it, too, I'd say."

Already at her wedding? No. NO! He sprinted away, leaving Emmanuella to call out after him, "Hey! Wait! Where you be going?" But Merlin just kept running, giving no sign he had heard her speak. He had no time. Not enough time. Not nearly enough time. He jumped onto SnowFire once more, and galloped towards the fields. He could hear the wedding bells ringing, see the crowds gathering, smell the feast arranged, sense the vows they were taking already in place.

He spurred SnowFire to ride faster, and soon he was zooming through the grass, leaving a breeze in his wake. He was nearing the ceremony now, going at what seemed an unholy pace. As he was just about to run over the guests, he heard those three words he had been waiting for, "Does anyone object?". Rearing his horse up on two legs in an attempt to stop, he screamed at the top of his lungs "I object!"

A gasp ripples through the ground, then silence. Snowfire landed on all fours once more, nickering in protest. An audible laughing came from Mordred. Merlin focused his attention to the couple. Morgana looked beautiful, black hair in the same style from the dream, pale skin, blood red lips. Her white dress looked great on her. The only feature that ruined it was her eyes. They were red and swollen from crying, eyes still filled with tears. Morgana seemed to silently plead with him. Mordred had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Ha! You're too late, Merlin!" he screamed. "Morgana's already sworn to marry me, she can't just back out or she'll be tortured for the rest of her days." Mordred turned to the priest. "Now marry us or I'll have your head!"

Shakily, the priest nodded. "I now unite this couple in love and marriage."

Mordred swept Morgana down and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

Chapter 6: The Reunion

When Mordred kissed her, Morgana felt the the most weird sensation; freedom. What was this? Why was she feeling freedom when she had just been bound to Mordred? But then it hit her. She knew why. She had an idea. She slapped Mordred on the face and once again everyone gasped. Before Mordred could retaliate, even drop her or offer some harsh words, Morgana push Mordred away from her and straightened. With a clear voice, loud enough so that everyone could hear, she told Mordred,

"I may have sworn to marry you, but I didn't swear to stay with you." When Morgana said that final word, she knew it was worth it to see the look on Mordred's face. Morgana slipped off her wedding ring and threw it at Mordred's feet. He sputtered, and looked as if he were about to say something, but Morgana spoke first.

"Guards! Take him away! Strip him of his magic, and throw him in the darkest cell in the dungeon!"

Morgana's spell casters uttered spells, and magical beams shot out of Mordred and into a small, red wide brimmed vase with ancient script imprinted into it. Mordred sank to his knees, lifted his head to the sky, and wailed. Morgana turned her nose up at him. Hesitant guards marched forward and took Mordred by the arms. When Mordred wasn't willing to come, they dragged him away, Mordred thrashing and screaming curses to Morgana's ancestors.

"We could have ruled together!" Mordred screamed. "Everyone would have feared us! You should have learnt the magic while you had the chance!"

Pitiful. Turning her back on him, Morgana ran through the sea of people, dress billowing, a smile on her face. There he was, waiting there. He had forgiven her. Hair blowing in the wind, shirt rippling, sitting upon his beautiful white stallion. Merlin. She ran up to the horse, and Merlin offered his hand, smiling. She gratefully placed her hand in his and sat on his stallion, arms wrapped around his waist.

They left their spectators in the dust that gathered behind Merlin's stallion as they galloped away. Once they were at a far enough distance, Morgana whooped and laughed, hugging Merlin, who, eerily, remained deathly silent. Merlin stopped at the peak where they realised their love for each other. He helped her off and the two walked over together.

Why isn't he saying anything? Morgana wondered to herself. Was it something I said? Isn't he over what Mordred and I shared? Maybe it wasn't the right thing to run away with him. Her thoughts were quickly averted to her subject, and those who were watching the wedding. What would they think of her? They would think it unseemly for a Queen to do such a… a barbaric thing. She would lose the respect and loyalty of any who thought her unfit to be Queen! Why would she do such a thing? Because you love him, her voice told her gently. She believed it.

Heart ablaze, she gazed at Merlin, couldn't believe they had made it. Their love had survived the battle. It was over. They were free to do whatever they pleased. They kissed. No words were said, but Morgana supposed that was a good thing. It just made the moment even more magical. They pulled apart.

"Merlin," Morgana looked into his eyes. "I am so so sorry for before. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was just the thought that you only regarded me as a friend, which I guess should have made it easier for me to marry Mordred, but I felt like something was missing. You."

"You know boys just deny their feelings, right? That's just how we are." Morgana laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

They hugged, grateful to be together at last. Grateful to be rid of the lies. Grateful that they were here. But Morgana reflected that no matter what, people were not going to like her marrying the person who had been the most closest and dearest friend of Arthur Pendragon.

"Merlin," Morgana sighed against his shoulder. Merlin pulled away and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I just don't think we should rush into anything. The people aren't going to let you be king if they don't trust you. But we can still go slow, right?" There was a pause. Merlin was considering the offer. He looked at her, thinking deeply. Then closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course." Morgana was so happy, she pulled Merlin in and hugged him, who happily hugged her back. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, Morgana thought to herself. But this moment was short lived. Interrupted by a deafening roar from underneath them. Morgana held onto Merlin, who absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, one hand grasped firmly around her waist to keep her close to him. "Come on!" Merlin shouted. Morgana's heart raced, her pulse thumping along with the beat of her heart. She became flustered and her hands began to shake. What was happening? Merlin grasped her hand. "We have to go!" Still feeling faint, he dragged her away from the clifftop. Morgana could barely see. Her vision blurred. She started to slow. But Merlin persisted, dragging her along, stumbling on the vibrating ground. Rocks trembled, the whole peak shook. Sinkholes were opening up all around them. They were almost to safety. So close. But the ground collapsed beneath their feet and they fell. So far. Stones clattered in after them. Merlin pulled Morgana close as the ground pulled up to meet them. But it never came. A whoosh of wings and a surge of an upward pull awoke Morgana from her trance. She opened her eyes and saw diamonds merged in the stone walls of the cave. She was flying forward through the air, Merlin hugging her close, determined not to let her get hurt again. She leant her head against his chest and heard, felt his heartbeat rapidly beating, but soon slowing. He rested his head on hers and put a hand on her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. Morgana glanced down and purple and gold scales obstructed her view of the ground. What was this? Where was she? What had happened? But feeling exhausted, her vision blurred and she was forced to close her eyes, heavy eyelids closing slowly. She would find out everything when she woke up, but for now her dreams beckoned her.

She was on the ground. The sky loomed down on her, grey clouds blocking the sun's rays. She stood and looked around. She was in the field of her wedding. No one could see her. She saw herself and Merlin in the distance for a split second before they disappeared over a hill. She turned and overheard a conversation. "What was he thinking?" "He tried to seduce the Queen!" "Who was that boy who came and rescued her from the evil wizard who tried to usurp Camelot?" "This has been the worst social gathering in seasons!" "Do you think the Queen Regent is going to marry the boy on the white stallion?" "Whatever Gods there are, bless us if they do!" "Yes, it would be a miracle if we had some joyous occasion in this new life!" "A wedding would definitely avert our minds off of this disastrous moment!" Morgana swelled with happiness. Maybe they did actually trust Merlin! They probably think that, compared to Mordred, Merlin's a saint! But then, someone stepped up. Brown, curly hair bouncing, cute, orange dress, lace collar, wide hem, yellow flats. "Gwen!" Morgana tried to shout, but it was like trying to shout underwater. Her voice was blocked by some unseen force. "People of Camelot!" Guinevere Pendragon shouted to get the attention of the entire population of her kingdom. "You say you want a wedding." her voice softened, as it was now deathly quiet in the field, spare the rustling of grass and occasional birdsong. "I would like to cordially invite you to the wedding of myself and my lover. We will meet here this time tomorrow. Dress as pleases you. I hope to see some of you there. The wedding will certainly be an… interesting event to most." Turning, she jumped onto her horse and rode through the audience, who were frantically getting out of her way. One mother had to pull her child out of the path of the horse's hooves, and who almost got trampled but was able to escape by a hare's breadth. Morgana gasped. She had to attend this wedding. People were whispering. Morgana wanted to drift closer, but her vision was fading. Not now. But she felt someone shaking her, eager to awaken her from her slumber.

"Morgana! Please! Wake up!" Merlin's voice cut through her like glass. She bolted upright, knocking Merlin on the head with her own. "Aah!" Merlin groaned and covered his forehead with his hands. Morgana did the same, feeling seeing pain jolt through her nerve system. Merlin looked at Morgana, and they burst out laughing. They hugged and Morgana smiled. But then she remembered her dream.

"Merlin, I have to tell you something important."

"So do I."

Morgana sighed. Her news about Gwen and her citizens reaction to her wedding could wait, she supposed. Merlin smiled."Ok, this is going to blow your mind, if you don't know already. I think you passed out before you could logically react or identify what made you fly."

Morgana tilted her head. Where was Merlin going with this? Did he know? Well, obviously he did, but for how long?

"Fanir!" Merlin called to something. "She's awake!" Silence, then, "Yes I'm sure! Now come on!" The same wings that Morgana heard beating before when she was flying sounded again, more sound and defined than when she was half asleep. She looked around. A purpled head poked around a corner. A dragon head. Morgana felt compelled to scream, but that was the old Morgana. She was harder now, stronger. And seeing Aithusa slowly tear her traitors apart made her aware of how much power dragons had, but it also slowed the shock that seeped through her, and the dread of seeing another living, breathing dragon. This must be Fanir. He stepped out fully and revealed, beneath his purple scales gold shimmered clear and bright, tinting the sheen of his scales and revealing him a magnificent beast instead of a fire-breathing killing monstrosity. But Morgana knew better.

"Well?" Merlin seemed very happy, and proud, to be revealing his little secret, Morgana found herself spitting mentally. How long had Merlin known about Fanir? Was he ever planning on revealing it to her if not for the recent turn of events? Even worse, was Merlin ever planning on using his dragon on her, to usurp her and steal the throne for himself or for Gwen? Merlin must have seen the look on her face, because his face fell and his smile vanished. He knelt by her and held her hands gently in his lap.

"What's wrong? Don't you like him? I raised him myself." Merlin seemed genuinely concerned and sincere, but Morgana still wasn't sure.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know about him sooner. I am your Queen Regent after all. I should know about these things."

Merlin spoke softly, almost ashamed, but a little embarrassed and flustered, as if he didn't really know how to say things when he was around her. "I guess I didn't know if I could trust you back then. But I can now. So what do you think?"

Morgana smiled, forgave him. Because that's just what you did in a romantic relationship. "Yes. Fanir, right?"

"Yes," a deep voice grumbled in her mind. Morgana whipped her head around and stared at Fanir. "My name means loyal flame-eater. I think it is forbidden to be spoken among your kind, and it is said to bring bad luck to whoever is named by it. Unfortunately, my luck has been on a steep slope, that is until Merlin came. The saviour. My saviour."

Morgana smiled again. When did Merlin not save the lives of innocent animals. Merlin smiled modestly, looking sheepish, and brushed his hand through his hair awkwardly. "All I did was give him beef," he said.

"Yes, and look how much I have grown."

Merlin smiled and dug his hand into his pocket. He produced more beef and Fanir licked his lips and crouched, wagging his reptilian tail high in the air. Merlin through a strip into the air and Fanir opened his humungous jaws and snapped it up in midair. Morgana giggled. "May I have a try?" Merlin smiled at her and handed her a piece. She flipped it up into the air, and Fanir leapt forward and swallowed. Morgana laughed and stroked Fanir's cheek. His scales were smooth and hard under her hand. Fanir rolled onto the floor, and Merlin started scratching his belly. A rumbling noise came from Fanir that sounded suspiciously like laughter. A jet of flame shot out of Fanir's mouth and Morgana jumped away in surprise. A wave of heat cascaded her as she dodged to the side, barely avoiding being burnt.

Fanir stopped and looked almost apologetic. He crawled to his feet and flew through the cavern, beating his wings twice he flew away.

"Fanir! Wait!" Merlin called out, getting up to go after him. Morgana stood too, her head swimming for a moment before everything cleared out again. She hugged Merlin around the waist and kissed his cheek. "Let him go."

Merlin turned and brushed his lips lightly against hers. With a shock, Morgana remembered she had something to tell him. "Merlin, I had another dream last night. It was after we left. Gwen came." Merlin was shocked, and Morgana began to recount her dream last night. When she was finished, Merlin put on a pained expression. He was thinking.

"Don't you think we should go to this wedding?"

"Maybe. I don't know anymore. Mordred had it drilled into my head that Gwen was coming to usurp me. You have no idea how rough the last few days were. I thought you dead, that it was my fault."

Merlin hugged her close to him.

"It wasn't your fault. I was just… shocked," he spoke into her hair. He leant down and kissed her, his warm lips brushing against hers, which were surprisingly cool. Morgana placed both her hands on his cheeks and Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away, breathing shaggy and uneven. Silence dripped in the caverns, clinging to every fragment of stone.

Morgana gazed into Merlin's eyes. They were here, together. Nothing could tear them apart. They were going to be married. They would have beautiful children together. They would love each other no matter who defied them. They would do anything for each other. Merlin seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We're going to be fine."


End file.
